toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theevina
Spongebob10 Spongebob10 has hacked flower1470 account, he has figured out her account, please block him. I'm not lying, he stole her account. Chrisgaff 01:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Chris, keep cool. Just incase he does it again, close the chat and wait until he's gone. --Osha 01:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't let your anger get the best of you. Flying 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Although this case has no relation to the topic, I can assume Flower and Spongebob have nearly identical IP addresses, according to Flower herself when Spongebob was blocked by Flying, and Flower was autoblocked with Loving, her mother, and brother. The "friendly manner" section of my talk page has also gotten me suspicious. Ok, I am researching the problem and its details. Theevina • talk 01:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Also I got hacked in the process aparently. Sorry I sometimes freak out when a friend is in trouble. Chrisgaff 01:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Flower and Loving blocked I recently blocked Flower and Loving for being underaged. I have already removed Flower's chat mod rights. Flower is 12 and Loving is 10, so they will be unblocked exactly on the day of their 13th birthdays. Flying 18:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Where did they say their ages? Theevina • talk 19:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't even see this. Before I got my admin rights, Flower told me her and her sister's ages on chat. When I got my admin rights, I forgot about that. It came back to my mind eventually and I blocked them. Flying 20:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images I actully don't add it, as I'm using snipping tool, the border line appears, I don't get why. Chrisgaff 19:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC Russian Page On Wikia Hey, you see this page: Безумно трогательные кино шедевры - скачать фильм тор торрент is an adverisment page however it is written in russia so I translated it to see what it says, basically it advertises Movies Online. Danielgomario 22:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hackers Hi, My friend's account has been hacked! How can I help him? Cooltoon14 18:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) First off, you shouldn't ask Evina to help as he isn't part of the ToonTown Staff. Second, you should contact the staff via live chat or email to help him get his account back or whatever happened to him. None of the users on this wiki are ToonTown Staff, so you should always contact them first. Flying 19:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Famous List I believe there needs to be a better way to have a list of famous ducks, mice, etc. on the pages. IMO, I'd just take the list down. People these days do not listen. Maybe we could still keep it if we clarified it a lot. But we would need a better title than "NPC toons of this species that are of significant importance to the storyline or player progression of the game". Theevina • talk 21:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try to come up with a better name. A question Hi Theevina! I have a question: How do you delete stuff in your toon's house? I know it's a stupid question, but I have no idea how. thanks, Seanut rules! 21:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) When an item is selected in move furniture mode, you can click the trash can icon to delete it. Theevina • talk 21:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Stub cleanup You know how on Wikipedia, some articles have "This article is a stub on XXXX. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it" at the end of the article with a little picture? Would it be wise to incorporate this type of thing at the end of stub articles instead of having appear at the top? It would keep the articles cleaner, and organized. The TechPhantom. 12:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: I reposted this because I forgot to sign it and I wanted you to see it. ._. picture tutorial I wanted to make a page that would help Wiki editors/users become smarter with taking pictures of things in ToonTown by using different points of view, using software and making the pictures high resolution. A tutorial to some sort. I wasn't going to make it until I asked an admin, and I was wondering if I could make it under the FAQ page or add to the image policy as a "How to take a good ToonTown pic" sort of heading. It would probably be under the ToonTown Wiki/bla since it would be big and detailed to avoid people complaining about me being vague. ._. Thoughts? Bermuda and Flying have already said yes... since you're the main admin I needed your OK. 00:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice Picture I like the profile picture! --AwesomeCoolness123 14:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC)AwesomeCoolness123 Hey, I wanna know WHY, HAVE, YOU, DELETED, MY, ARTICLE. It was about The Molder. Before you put it as a candidate for deletion, just e-mail the Toontown Staff. They already have it as a project and it's coming out soon in 2013 so PLEASE BE SURE that it's nonsense before deleting it. (For the reply above) Um, Fleabag, I know I am not an admin or Theevina, but we don't allow rumors or really things that haven't been released yet. Also, please use your signature, which i the button that says "Signature" or do 4 "~" in a row. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 20:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :What he said above me. It's a rumor and not real. If you want to post fiction ToonTown work, use the ToonTown Fanon Wiki. 20:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I said they were fake! Protecting titles Hey there. Considering I had to delete a profane title, I'm wondering if we should create-protect profane/slang language from future article creations. We don't really have to protect all words, just commonly used ones and variations of the word, see . It's just to be safe in case users overreact to seeing the words. :P